Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a water nozzle, and more particularly to a hand-held water nozzle for use in gardening or washing.
The conventional hand-held water nozzle comprises a handle and a nozzle head fastened fixedly at an angle to one end of the handle. In view of the fact that the nozzle head cannot be angularly adjusted, the conventional hand-held water nozzle lacks operational flexibility. Such a handicap is responsible for poor reception of the conventional hand-held water nozzle by the consumer.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a hand-held water nozzle with a nozzle head which is angularly adjustable in a series of steps.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the handheld water nozzle comprising a main body, and a nozzle head. The main body is provided at one end with a seat. The nozzle head is mounted on a head mount, which is pivotally fastened with the seat in conjunction with a slide block and a spring. The slide block is provided with a toothed end and is pivoted with the seat such that the toothed end of the slide block is engaged with a toothed end of a fastening hole of the head mount, thereby enabling the nozzle head to be angularly adjusted in a series of steps.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.